Letters To The Author
by Music is powerful magic
Summary: My take on what the characters of Harry Potter would have to say on there deaths marriages children and jobs  all characters deceased and all
1. Sirius Orion

I don't care how many times this is done I love this idea

J.K Rowling owns all

-o0o-

Dear Jo Rowling

Why was I killed by a curtain?

Of all the ways I could have gone I get killed by a piece of drapery!

Couldn't I have been killed in the thick of the action without my mad and deranged death eater cousin killing me?

And not to mention the fact I left Harry on his own when he needed me most, I didn't get to see my best friend's son Teddy Lupin grow up.

But I would like to thank you for naming Hogwarts next great prankster after me and his grandfather James Sirius Potter

Wishing you well,

Sirius Orion 'padfoot' Black

The man who was killed by a curtain.

-o0o-

Review please?

xxxxxx


	2. Voldemort

Thanks to you lovely reviewers even though there are only three of you much love you guys:

Erra Fawkes13

I Have Loved The Stars

HogwartsIsMyHome

THANKYOU!

-o0o-

Dear Author woman,

Yes you.

Why did you make me so evil it makes me feel stuff!

You killed my pureblood mother and made my father filth.

You also made them 'writers' on that website 'fanfiction' give me horrible names like mouldy shorts and the Dark Tossers.

And what did you do to my good looks?

I look like spider man

Signed

The dark lord

J.k Rowling owns

I mess them up

I also owe this to Connor for prodding my slow arse into motivation by having pointless conversations with me as I got over a rubbish week lots of hugs soon hun xxxx

Reveiws equal love


	3. Ginny needs romance to!

Erra Fawkes I'M SORRY to make it up to you I'm writing chapter three for you!

-o0o-

Dear Jo,

I know that the course of true love never did run smoothly,

I get that but come on I'm no Juliet look at my brothers I have six of them and none of them have a romantic bone in there body!

I know I have Harry now that the war is over and Tom Riddle is dead but come on A GIRL NEEDS ROMANCE (Dean Thomas and Michael Corner don't count they were a distraction ;)!)

Love from,

Ginny Potter

The wife of the chosen one, The boy who lived and the girl who just wants ROMANCE!

-o0o-

Thank you to the people who reviewed its not showing up at the moment sorry!

Anyway the next chapter should hopefully either be Hermione or Lily, I'm also trying to get into a regular writing pattern maybe every Saturday?

Reviews means love

J.k Rowling owns I'm just messing around and having fun being manipulative


	4. Neville the unsung hero!

Sorry

.

.

.

.

.

No really I have no excuse to be honest I've just been lazy!

-o0o-

Dear Joanne Rowling

I was the unsung hero,

I loved Luna Lovegood and became herbology professor okay two great achievements in my life.

But,

I killed Nagini!

There I said it!

You also left me with my grandmother to look after me!

Are you mad woman?

Augusta Longbottom she's mad barbaric and wants me to be like my father Frank.

ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Wishing you well,

Neville Longbottom

-o0o-

Has anybody seen Harry Potter yet? I cried like a baby!

My usual love to Connor ;)

And you lovely people who read what I write THANK YOU!


	5. Blaise ZABINI Is not a freaking GIRL

I'm back

:) did I mention I was away for a month?

Sorry?

Dear Jk Rowling.

I would like to thank you for writing the books that the world has came to know as the Harry Potter series.

I just have one small question,

Why do those, Fanfiction writers make me a freaking girl?

Last time I checked I was a very fit Italian named Blaise Zabini Not Zambini either can't you idiots read?

Hoping you are well,

Blaise _Zabini!_

And yes I'm sure I'm not a freaking girl.

I don't have much to say really than sorry.

And I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

To the guest who left me a review thank you, this was one of my first (extremely terrible) fanfictions. For those who haven't realised this story is finished but I don't actually write on here anymore. I barely write at all.

Thank you Helena (Padfoot's Hufflepuff)


End file.
